


Holiday Malt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #566: Snapean Holiday Drink.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday Malt

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #566: Snapean Holiday Drink.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Malt

~

Severus watched the last students head for the Hogwarts Express. “Another term done. Thank Merlin.”

Minerva smiled. “You look like you could use a drink. I certainly could.” 

“What’ve you got?” 

“My special malt whisky.” Minerva retrieved a bottle and two glasses. Pouring healthy measures, she handed Severus one. “Happy Holidays.” 

Severus snorted. “What’s so happy about them?” 

“No classes?” 

Severus hummed. “I’ll drink to that.” 

During their second drink, Minerva said, “Did I mention another staff member elected to stay the holidays, too?” 

“No.” 

“Headmistress?” Potter’s voice came from the door. 

Severus closed his eyes. “I’ll need more whisky.” 

~

After all three of them shared a drink, Minerva handed Severus the bottle. “Happy Christmas, gentlemen. See you in the new year.” 

Severus glanced at Potter, still sipping his whisky. “I’ll see you off.” 

Minerva smiled, but before she stepped into her Floo, she admonished, “Be nice, Severus.” 

Severus snorted. “Why start now?”

Rolling her eyes, she left. 

“So,” said Potter once they were alone. “What do people do here during the holidays?” 

“Drink.” Severus examined the bottle. “Sadly, this won’t last. I’ll need to go shopping.”

“May I go with you?” 

Liquor shopping with Potter? Severus shrugged. “Why not?” 

~

Fortunately, no students were staying over at Hogwarts for the holidays, so there was no need to hide their purchases. It proved a fruitful trip to the wine shop, and they returned with a decent assortment of liqueurs, brandies, elf wines, sherries and, yes, whiskies. 

“What’s your favourite?” Potter has asked when they’d been in the wine shop looking at the large variety. 

“Whatever I can afford,” Severus had replied.

Happily, it seemed Potter could afford a lot. 

“Wow.” Potter eyed the large selection they’d purchased. “This should be a merry holiday indeed.” 

Severus smirked. “Yes,” he said. “It should.” 

~

Potter provided pleasant companionship, even when sober. Severus began thinking Potter rather attractive, despite his unruly hair. He had a nice smile, lovely eyes, and a fit physique, after all. 

Severus probably wouldn’t have acted on his attraction had Potter not attempted something ridiculous. Like trying to leave.

“I thought we were spending the holiday together.” 

Potter blinked. “And I thought I’d allow you privacy.” 

Snarling, Severus hauled Potter close. “When I want privacy, you’ll know.” 

To his surprise, Potter smiled, pressing closer. “Okay.” He licked his lips. “Let’s open the elf wine next.” 

“After,” Severus purred, leaning in. 

“Okay.” 

~

After that they savoured liquor in bed together. Severus discovered the taste of his favourite wines and brandies improved exponentially when combined with Potter’s own unique bouquet. And that kissing Potter proved more intoxicating than the strongest liquor. 

“You’ve...bewitched me,” Severus panted as he thrust over and over into Potter. 

Potter, his legs draped over Severus’ shoulder, his hands clutching at his arms, gasped, “The feeling’s...mutual.” 

They never discussed what would happen after the holidays, although Severus sometimes caught Potter watching him when he thought Severus unaware. 

Thus, the day before everyone was to return, Severus confronted him. 

~

“What do you want it to mean?” Potter’s face was expressionless. 

Severus hesitated. He’d consumed brandy before locating Potter. “I--”

Potter tilted his head. “If you can’t say it, Severus, what’s the point of this discussion?” 

“You think this is easy?!” Severus shouted. 

Potter’s face crumpled. “Easy?” He laughed bitterly. “Nothing with you is easy, but I’ve been expecting this. If this was a holiday fling, I knew you wouldn’t publicly acknowledge--” 

Severus glared. “Shut up!”

Potter gaped. 

Severus reached him in two long steps, hauling him close. “This wasn’t a fling, you imbecile.” 

Potter blinked. “It wasn’t?” 

“No.”

“Oh.” 

~

“We should get up soon,” Potter murmured into the curve of Severus’ neck. 

“Why?” 

Potter laughed. “Because Minerva returns today and I think she’ll notice if she finds us naked in my classroom.” 

Severus snorted. “We’ll bribe her if necessary.” 

“I don’t think she’s bribable.” 

Severus sighed. “She is, we just don’t have enough whisky to do it.” 

Potter smiled into Severus’ eyes. “Why are we bribing her?” 

“So she’ll allow us to share quarters.” Severus hummed as shock and then wonder crossed Potter’s face. “What? I said this wasn’t just a fling.” 

Potter’s enthusiastic response almost got them caught.

~

“Replacement whisky,” Severus said, placing a full bottle on Minerva’s desk. “With interest.” 

“That’s...unexpected.” Minerva hummed. “Evidently, you’d quite the holiday.” 

Severus smiled faintly. “It was...tolerable.” 

“You’re in a good mood after weeks alone with Harry. That sounds rather more than just...tolerable.” 

Severus snorted. 

Minerva smiled. “Oh, and the answer’s yes.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What was the question?” 

“Expanding your quarters.” 

Severus scowled. 

“Harry didn’t say anything.” Minerva hummed. “Headmasters...know things. The castle’s already working out the details.” 

“Oh.” Severus flushed. “If you’ll excuse me--” 

Once alone, Minerva smirked. Her special malt worked every time. 

~


End file.
